Deadman Wonderland: Archivos desclasificados (18)
by Trisque
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que en el pabellón G solo había presos luchando por su libertad?


**Anhelo de Ganta Igarashi**

Cae la noche en Deadman Wonderland, ese lugar de locos donde condenados a muerte luchan por comprar su libertad.

_Area de las ramas del pecado. Pabellón G._

Ganta caminaba con paso quejumbroso por los pasillos. Había sido un día duro... peleas...una anemia severa...una discusión con su única amiga en este lugar de muerte, castigo y supuesta redención.  
Un escalofrió lo recorrió. Cada vez que recordaba esa figura embutida en lycra blanca se le ponían los pelos de punta...Nunca le había pasado algo así. Incluso en ese lugar de locos el deseo carnal se podía manifestar. Cierto era que apreciaba a la chica pero... ¿Qué hombre no estaría como él ante ella? Ese traje que se pegaba como una segunda piel...marcando cada curva...  
Agitó su cabeza... necesitaba urgentemente te una ducha. Suspirando, abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero lo que se encontró lo dejo paralizado.

La persona que era el centro de sus no muy decorosos pensamientos estaba ahí, tirada en su cama sin taparse si quiera, durmiendo como un tronco. Tratando de hacer gala del poco control que tenía, cerró la puerta dispuesto a ducharse. Pero la Diosa Fortuna quiso que tropezase cayendo directamente sobre la chica. Entre sueños, Shiro soltó un pequeño gemido. Asustado y extrañado Ganta abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados por miedo a una reprimenda. El chico había caído con una mano apretando uno de los pechos de ella. Iba a retirar la mano de inmediato pero al ver su cara se detuvo. Estaba sonrojada pero dormida.

Desatando su lívido, el joven empezó a mover su mano, apretando y aflojando ese agarre.  
Increíblemente Shiro seguía durmiendo. Puede que su mente no supiera que ocurría, pero su cuerpo si. La lycra empezó a delatar la excitación de la chica. Los pezones se marcaban en ella mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la respiración. Mas abajo su intimidad igualmente se empezó a marcar pero no solo eso, una ligera humedad empezaba a marcar también la tela. Ganta se percató de esto y dejo que sus instintos lo guiasen. Metió uno de los pechos en su boca empezando a chupar. Su lengua se movía al rededor del marcado pezón mientras su otra mano hacia lo propio con el otro...apretando y retorciendo... sacando pequeños gemidos a la chica. Con el corazón acelerado y tanto el deseo como el libido actuando en su contra, el joven empezó a bajar la mano que le quedaba libre. Cierto es que había visto hacer esto en sus noches de soledad frente al ordenador pero nunca pensó que fuera tan...estimulante... cuando llego a la hendidura le sorprendió lo húmeda que estaba. Empezó a mover sus dedos recorriéndola entera, atreviéndose incluso a hacer algo de presión para que la tela se introdujera un poco en ella y la fricción y por lo tanto el placer fueran mayores. Aun con los ojos cerrados, Shiro emitía mas y mas gemidos los cuales excitaban aun mas al chico. Apenas podía aguantar, había cambiado su mano por el bulto que tenia en el pantalón. Sus caderas se movían solas frotando, a través de las telas, su miembro con la intimidad de ella mientras sus manos y su boca hacían lo que querían con sus pechos. Los jugos de la chica se filtraban a través de la tela mojando las sabanas y el pantalón del chico. La respiración de ambos se descontrolaba... Ganta apenas podía aguantar, la ropa le sobraba. Con un instinto animal impropio de un humano cuerdo, el chico cogió un cuchillo que había usado para comer y rajó la tela que tapaba los pechos y pelvis de la chica.  
La piel blanca brillando por el sudor, la intimidad soltando sus jugos, los pechos erguidos con sus erectos pezones, una visión así haría perder el control a cualquier hombre y Ganta no seria una excepción...si no fuera porque en el rostro ahora carmesí dos intensos ojos rojos lo miraban empapadados en lujuria. Con la boca apenas conteniendo su placer consiguió decir las palabras que sacarían a Ganta del terror.

"Si...sigue...por favor"

Volviendo a meterse en ese trance que le había hecho rasgar las ropas de la chica, Ganta bajó su cabeza directamente a su intimidad. Introdujo su lengua en ella moviéndola y jugando con ella mientras sus manos apretaban y retorcían los pechos de ella haciendo que gimiera sonoramente. Los instintos de Shiro se dispararon haciendo que apretara a Ganta con sus manos enterrándolo mas aun dentro de ella. La chica no podía parar de gritar de placer... no podía aguantar mas... soltó un gemido mucho mas fuerte que el resto... Una corriente eléctrica la estremeció atrapando a Ganta con sus piernas...sus fluidos salían sin control... había sucumbido a su primer orgasmo.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

"Oye Woodpecker tenemos que entrenar para... UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- Craw acababa de pillarlos infraganti.

Nunca se había visto salir tanta sangre de una nariz. Tal fue la potencia que lo estrelló contra el techo.


End file.
